recreationaldrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip Stories: Cannabis (Marijuana)
The following are stories/thoughts by the users of cannabis (marijuana) about their experiences and events while on the drug. C'(annabis)'M(arijuana)T'(rip)'S(tory)# Thoughts About The Wonders Of Marijuana ''I must admit, marijuana is one fun drug. The majority of the time I feel interested in -everything- that’s going on around me, I feel superior and calm (mainly when I’m outside), and I notice that I am pretty connected to the outside world around me in a way that is not huge, but better than normal. I say that if one is going to do marijuana, you have to spend your high outside whether it is nighttime or not. Being inside makes it a harsher, more aggressive high but when you’re outside everything is mellower and more manageable. I even notice that when I look at trees at night, the branches actually look like they have large whitish-pink flowers growing from them. The leaves are nonexistent. The “man in the moon” can rearrange itself into weird configurations and the stars have depth to them. Honestly, when you look up toward the night sky filled with stars when you’re high, it is one of the most beautiful things you can see. ''If I get tremendously high I can get auditory hallucinations as well as visual. If I’m outside, the auditory hallucinations are much more frequent however. I remember laying out on my driveway and hearing that I was in a rainforest jungle. I heard all sorts of animals (probably distortions of barking dogs, galloping horses, etc.). In fact, I was actually mildly frightened when I heard some animal maul another. The prey sounded like a weak sort-of primate and the predator sounded huge, deep, brutal, and vicious. But normally if I am beginning to get scared by what I hear I can tell myself that it is not there and it is simply my mind. After that, I still hear it but it no longer scares me. ''Inside is a different story. I do not like it as much because I feel confined in a way that is unexplainable. I feel restricted and I think that’s what makes my high more unbearable and anxious. I rarely have any hallucinations inside aside from what I call “the pop-up effect” (which I do get outside, and it is much better). The effect makes it seem like everything is two-dimensional in a three-dimensional world. Things become flattened, but they still have depth between them. The two positive experiences when I’m inside are the fact that I can listen to music and play my brother’s videogames. Both are pretty cool; I would say that music is better though. When you’re playing a game, it looks like you can touch the things in the game (not necessarily that you are there in the game). Listening to music is the only way I can really calm down when I am inside; it sounds magnificently better than normal as well. It puts you into moods. ''I’ve learned from experience that even with such a mild hallucinogenic such as marijuana, set and setting can still affect you. I remember thinking that marijuana -always- relaxes you and it’s fine to smoke to get away from your problems and forget about it all, but this isn’t the case. I remember being extremely depressed about my girlfriend and I smoked to try to forget about it, but about half way through my high I remembered things that made me cry like a baby for the rest of it; it wasn’t fun. You have to treat marijuana just like any other psychedelic drug. ''Another thing; I have noticed changes about myself from marijuana use. They are too complex to explain, but they ARE there. They are not really negative, but not positive at all; they are neutral and manageable, but slightly annoying at times. The only thing I can remotely explain is the way I remember what I saw while I was high staring at my neighbor’s house across the street. My memory of that view has become almost entirely two dimensional; I cannot put depth into the memory of that view anymore. Another change I recognized was that I could control my fear when having a nightmare. After almost daily to weekly use of marijuana, whenever I get a nightmare I don’t get scared because I realize it is a nightmare. The nightmare doesn’t become a dream, it stays that way; it just isn’t frightening at all. I am grateful for this. Marijuana is a miracle-plant. —CMTS1 Category:Hallucinogenics Category:Trip Stories